Helpless
by Zeus on the Loose
Summary: His deep, dark eyes latched onto her bright green ones. "Thank you, Lily." They were silent, neither one able to withdraw their gaze. Held captive, Lily's breathing started to quicken and her heart beat faster. {Drabble} Rated T


First of all, you should all check out the forum "Everything Snily." It's a place for anyone who likes Snape/Lily pairings. forum/Everything-Snily/138874/

* * *

Helpless

Lily walked unseeingly up the stairs to her dormitory. What had she done? This was bad. Very bad. She stumbled over to her bed and proceeded to hit her head repeatedly against the wall next to it. 'Oh God, help me,' she thought as she pounded her head.

"Lily!" came a shrill voice from the doorway. Looking up, Lily saw her best friend, Mary, standing there. "What's wrong?" The concern was evident on her face.

"Nothing," muttered Lily. How could she admit to it? Even to Mary, whom she told everything? She couldn't.

"I don't believe you. I think… SIRIUS!" Mary squealed. Lily turned to see what she was talking about. Sirius Black enveloped Mary, nuzzling her long, translucently pale neck. "You can't be up here! You have to go back down!" she cried, pretending to try to push Sirius away, but not really making much effort.

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" growled Sirius in a deep, sensual voice. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled Mary out of the room as she shrieked. Lily could hear Mary giggling out in the hallway. Eventually she heard clomping on the stairs and there was no more noise. Evidently, Mary had forgotten about her best friend, but Lily liked it better that way anyways. She wasn't much in the mood for a heart-to-heart right now. She resumed thumping her head against the wall.

"Severus. What do you want?" Lily had asked.

"Nothing!" Sev cried, almost alarmed looking. And he had a right to be. He knew that if he made one wrong move, everything would go back to how it had been for the past year: unbearable. "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has," Lily replied quietly.

"And now, you're with James…" Severus fought to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Yeah. I am," said Lily. "What is this about? Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I just… We were really good friends, Lils," the scrawny, dark eyed boy said. He made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a choke and added, "You were really my only friend." Lily didn't reply, but bit her lip, wringing her hands. "Truth is, I miss you. A lot. This was supposed to be our year, you know? Finally the top of the school…"

"I miss you too, Sev," she said quietly. Lily stopped walking and looked up at him, her bright eyes boring into his soul. "Maybe I was too harsh. You did apologize…" She looked down at her clasped hands with a little smile. "Profusely. And James did drive you to it… He can be a little… unfeeling sometimes." Severus snorted. "So, I can see what pushed you to… do that. Although that doesn't make it right." Lily glanced at him warningly.

"No. Of course not," Severus couldn't keep the happiness off of his face.

"But what is important is that all that is in the past, and we can move on." Lily smiled shyly up at Severus, who had grown quite a few centimeters since they'd last talked. She couldn't help but notice that he looked good; quite the man. "Friends?"

His deep, dark eyes latched onto her bright green ones. "Thank you, Lily." They were silent, neither one able to withdraw their gaze. Held captive, Lily's breathing started to quicken and her heard beat faster.

'This is all wrong!' she thought, panicked. Nonetheless, she was helpless.

"Lily."

"Sev."

And suddenly, they were wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Lily's legs were around Severus' waist, her hands knotted in his long dark hair. One of his hands was on her bum, holding her up, and the other was on the small of her back. They were slaves to their desires, completely helpless. Lily breathed in short gasps as Severus made a trail of kisses down her arched neck. When he had reached her collarbone, she gave a small moan and bent her head down again to meet his mouth. She bit his lip gently and slid her tongue slowly into his mouth. The kisses became heated once again, and it was Severus' turn to moan. Hands explored bodies, and neither one could think straight. Severus sucked hungrily at Lily's plush lower lip, and his hand ventured along her exposed thighs. Never had he felt such pleasure. Abruptly, Lily came to her senses. She scrambled off of Severus and backed up to the stone wall.

"Oh, God, Severus. What have I done?" she asked, aghast. She stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide, and took off sprinting, straight for Gryffindor tower. She didn't know what had taken hold of her. It was completely irrational. What would she tell James? She knew what she and Severus had done was wrong, but somewhere in the back of her head, she couldn't give up the idea that she simply could not help it.

* * *

This was written for Gamma Orionis' OTP Challenge, using the prompt "helpless."

If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it… review anyways! :o)


End file.
